


The Beginning

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Bus Kids - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Jemma FitzSimmons never got ill. That was a well-established fact, and something that she prided herself on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of two lil shorts tonight. Hope you enjoy!

Jemma FitzSimmons never got ill. That was a well-established fact, and something that she prided herself on.

So when she spent each morning of one week throwing up, her husband and her friends started to get suspicious.

Really suspicious.

She didn’t know why. She must have just caught something, or maybe it was food poisoning. It was nothing major, but the way that they were acting, it made it as though it was something life changing.

And so this continued, until one day Daisy cornered her in the lab. “Sooooooooo.” The Inhuman said extending the word, sliding the office chair across the room so that it was opposite Jemma.

“Yes?” Jemma asked, looking up from the microscope that she was using. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Daisy took a breath, as if preparing herself for something. Jemma just rolled her eyes, and was about to go back to her microscope and examining the specimens on the slide when Daisy spoke again. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes. “I have something for you. Call it a present.”

She set a cardboard box on Jemma’s desk and it took Jemma a moment to realise what it was. A pregnancy test.

“Daisy?” Jemma began asking, now wondering why her friend had given her this. “What…”

Daisy just flashed that smile of hers. “I know, I know. It could be nothing, but I know you and Fitz have been trying now. And… I can just sense something. I know that sounds stupid but… it adds up”

“It does?” Jemma, at this point was more than a bit confused.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Jemma, you’ve been throwing up all week, and there’s a healthy glow about you. And… I can just sense it.”

Jemma sighed, and began reaching for the box when Daisy spoke again. “You don’t… you don’t have to do it. I don’t want to…”

Jemma cut her off, shaking her head. “No… I want to. I want to do this.” She gave her friend a smile. “Let’s find… let’s find Fitz, I want him. I want him to be there.”

Daisy stood, and waited for Jemma, and the two of them made their way out of the lab together.

***

It didn’t take long for them to find Fitz, who was in the garage helping Mack with something.

“Jems?” he asked once he saw her walking towards him. “You okay?”

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck once she was close enough, allowing herself to kiss him. He wrapped his around her waist, pulling her in closer. Once they pulled apart, their foreheads resting, he allowed his fingers to trail down her cheek. She smiled up at him, and fluttered her eyelashes. And explained what Daisy had said to her. “Do you want to?” he asked.

She nodded. “I do. But I didn’t… I didn’t to do it without you.”

He placed a kiss to her forehead. “Then let’s do it.”

***

It was ten minutes later, and Jemma and Fitz were hiding out in the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test.

He had his arms wrapped around her, and she was leaning into him.

“It’s time,” she finally said, spinning around to face him. She was nervous, more nervous than she had thought she would be. Fitz nodded, leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Jemma took a deep breath, and reached for the stick of plastic. Staring at it, it took her a moment to realise what it said.

“Positive,” Jemma breathed in shock. “Fitz, it’s positive.”

“We’re going to be parents?” Fitz asked, shocked.

Jemma nodded, the first tears streaming down her face. “Fitz, we’re going to be parents.”

He wrapped his arms around her wife again, pulling her close and was just about to kiss her when there was massive banging in the door. “Guys? Are you serious? Are you going to be parents?”

It was Daisy and shaking her head, Jemma watched as her husband opened the door, allowing Daisy to come barging in. “Are you going to be parents?”

Jemma nodded. “We’re going to be parents.”

The Inhuman threw her arms around Jemma, bringing her in for a hug, then once realising that Fitz wasn’t there, pulled him in also.

And it wasn’t long before all three of them were crying.

“I’m so happy for you,” Daisy said. Then a pause before she spoke again. “You know I’m godmother right?”

**Author's Note:**

> And so this series officially begins. Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed. If there's anything you want to see in this series, let me know here, or on Instagram, I'm agentsofsuperwholocked there also.


End file.
